to england we go
by simbaanaya
Summary: The ants take a trip to england for two months, olive is sad and wants fletchers attention, chyna finally realized fletchers love for her and is going to take action, while they are in england a horrible tragedy takes place and it changes the ants lives forever. Who will fletcher chose? Will olive chyna remain friends? Or will they break apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Helllo!**

**Thank you all for reading my new antfarm story!**

**This will be a flyna story! Or folive! **

**It will be a mystery towards the end of the story the couples will be reveled!**

**Violet will be in this story.**

**Their will be slight fiolet and angive.**

**Anyway please enjoy this long story!**

**Before I forget this is what the characters are wearing.**

**Olive: what she wore in the first episode of season three, independants.**

**Fletcher: what he whore in the pilot episode of ant farm.**

**Chyna: what she whore in the pilot episode.**

**Lexi: what she whore in the pilot.**

**Teacher: gray office work suite, black shirt underneath.**

* * *

Olive's POV.

It was a breezy warm spring Monday morning, I had just been dropped off by my mother Linda Doyle, the hall ways of Webster high where flooded with big kids, I tried my best to pave my way through them and not get trampled, my goal was to get to the ant farm where the ants worked on their advanced natural talents.

I have a photographic memory, everything I have ever seen, hear, or read is in my brain forever, its a blessing and a curse, but sometimes it does come in handy! I have never once had to cram for a test!

I couldn't push my way through the big kids so I got on my hands and knees and began to crawl under them.

I was almost to the door of the ant farm when I felt a pink high heel shoe kick me in my right side.

I shrieked in pain then fell on the colorful tile floor.

A wave of pain went through my side and I groaned.

Watch it little ant! The most popular girl at Webster high Lexi reed snorted.

Lexi always loved to pick on the ants for some reason, her favorite to pick on was always chyna, I guess she saw her as a threat.

She laughed at me and kicked my pink book bag away from me and stepped on it.

She then walked away laughing.

I sighed and snatched up my bright pink book bag and dove into the antfarm.

Once I was safely inside the ant farm I plopped my book bag down on the multicolored couch in the middle of the room.

My best friend chyna was working on a new song of hers in the sound booth, my other best friend fletcher quimby was working on his latest painting of his one and only love chyna.

She was his favorite person to paint, before she came he used to paint me all of the time, why doesn't he paint me anymore? He should paint me not the spoiled brat!

I shook my head trying to push these thoughts out of my brain, I shouldn't think like that! Chyna was my best friend! How could I think that about her! I can't be jealous or anything, could I? No, friends don't get jealous of each other, its just wrong.

I huffed angrily, not because I was mad at chyna or fletcher, I was angry at myself.

I sat down on the couch and pulled out a book on presidents, I started reading it last night, I put the book on my lap and flipped it to page ten, I rested my arm on my lap and put my chin in one hand and held the book in the other.

Five minutes later the bell rang for the ants and we began pouring out of the ant farm.

I quickly shut my book and stuffed it in my bag, chyna came out of her sound booth and grabbed her purple bag with musical notes on it, fletcher stopped painting in his corner and put a white sheet over it and grabbed his blue book bag with patches of paint on it.

We ran out of the ant farm to our classes.

We all had history together first period with misses Walsh, she was very nice and patient.

We went down the hall and turned left and burst into the class room.

Thankfully we got there just in time, the teacher wasn't their yet so we had time to unpack out things.

My desk was in the middle of fletcher and chyna.

Chyna sat to my left and fletcher sat on my right.

We unpacked our things just before the bell rang and miss Jonson came into the class room and closed the door.

''OK class!'' She said cheerfully, ''before we start with today's lesson I have an exiting announcement!''

These annoying little creatures are leaving the school forever! Lexi said with glee and a glowing smile.

''No lexi, ''she responded shaking her head, ''the ants will be going on an exiting field trip for a month!''

All of the ants in the class cheered including me, I pumped my fist in the air and gave fletcher a high five.''

''You will all my going to England! She continued excitedly, ''you will stay their for three months, you are going to be competing in a competition, but the rest of the time you get to have fun!''

I think out of all of us Lexi was cheering the loudest.

''Yes! Yes! Yes! No more of these stupid hideous creatures!''

She jumped out of her seat and jumped up and down, she also did the robot.

The cheering stopped and everyone stared at her like she had two heads, even the teacher!

When she saw everyone staring at her she stopped dancing.

''To much?'' She asked sheepishly.

''Yes!''

Miss Jonson shook her head then continued.

''You will be leaving in two weeks!'' She said calmly, ''so you will need to have your parents fill out these permission slips and then hand them in on Thursday, the permission slip has all the details you will need!''

She passed out the permission slips to all the ants in the room before going to the front of the room to write something on the board.

''Can you believe it guys!'' Chyna squealed,'' we are going to England! I have always wanted to go there!''

''Me too, ''fletcher replied smiling, ''I hear they have a display of the worlds largest sculpture of a giant nose in one of their famous museums!''

Hmm, two months away from school with just me chyna, and fletcher! Maybe this is the time for me to get fletcher to pay attention to me!

With this thought in my head I drifted of into a long daze.

* * *

**A/N: well that was chapter one! I know it was short but the next one will be longer I promise! Bye! Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllo!**

**Thank you all for reading my new antfarm story!**

**This will be a flyna story! Or folive! **

**It will be a mystery towards the end of the story the couples will be reveled!**

**Violet will be in this story.**

**Their will be slight fiolet and angive.**

**Anyway please enjoy this long story!**

**Before I forget this is what the characters are wearing.**

**Olive: what she wore in the first episode of season three, independants.**

**Fletcher: what he whore in the pilot episode of ant farm.**

**Chyna: what she whore in the pilot episode.**

**Lexi: what she whore in the pilot.**

**Teacher: gray office work suite, black shirt underneath.**

* * *

Olive's POV.

Later that morning around twelve p.m fletcher and I where walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

We had just finished up 5th period, which was science, it was one of my favorite subjects, chyna was in a different class at the time, geometry, that was the only class we didn't have together.

''So olive what are you planing to do on the trip? ''Fletcher asked curiously.

''I am planning on studying the history of the toilet, I responded in my interesting fact toid voice, ''did you know that the toilet was first invented in the early nineteen hundreds? ''Before they invented toilets people in centuries before the nineteen hundreds had to go in the bushes or you use a pot that they jade to empty out, their poop was taken outside and-''

''To much information olive. ''Fletcher said wrinkling his face.

''Well I guess I shouldn't tell you the history of human waist then. ''I said sighing sadly and making a cute pouty face.

''Didn't you tell me that last week right before I was sent home for up chucking? ''He asked with a confused expression.

''Huh, I did tell you that didn't I?''

We reached cafeteria and walked in, there weren't a lot of big kids there so we still had time before there was a line.

We went up to the counter and got our lunches.

After that we walked towards our regular table just when Lexi and her friends walked in.

She bumped into me very hard making me drop my whole lunch tray all over the ground.

''Awe did the little munchkin drop her lunch! ''She asked with fake concern.

I glared at her and picked up the remains of my lunch.

''Go away Lexi! ''Fletcher said bodly, ''there was no reason to do that! Olive hasn't done anything to you!''

''Yes she did, ''Lexi replied , ''she was born! And that is enough to make me hate her!''

Her friends laughed along with her except for Paisley, her best friend.

''Maybe you should help the this poor sweet little munchkin girl! ''Paisley said kindly, ''she deserves a home just like Dorothy!''

''Are you talking about the wizard of oz? ''Fletcher asked frowning with confusion.

''Oh where! ''She asked looking around excitedly.

Lexi slapped her hand to her forehead then pulled Paisley along to the growing lunch line, the rest of her friends followed her talking and laughing obnoxiously.

''Don't listen to her olive, ''fletcher said while helping pick up the rest of my fallen food, ''she is just a jerk.''

I gave him a small smile then threw my food in the trash.

''Looks like I will have to wait in the lunch line. ''I said sadly.

''We could always share my lunch! ''He offered kindly.

I shrugged calmly even though on the inside I was doing a back flip.

We sat down at the table, fletcher unwrapped a decent looking chicken sandwich.

He broke of a half and gave it to me.

I said thanks a bit it.

We sat there for a few minutes talking about different things and laughing, we haven't talked this in a long time.

We laughed about crazy adventures we had over the years, we first met in kindergarten, from then on we where inseparable.

''You know I really like talking to you live. ''He said sweetly.

Live? He hasn't called me that since we where little kids!

For a second he put his hand on top of mine and held it tightly.

He smiled and I smiled back, we stared deep into each others eyes, I never noticed how cute fletcher's eyes where, I guess I never really thought about it.

''Guys!''

We broke apart at the sound of chyna's voice.

She was running up to us with a lunch tray in her hands at full speed.

She stopped suddenly in front of the table.

She slammed her tray down squealing with happiness.

''Guess what! ''She asked happily,'' oh I'll just tell you! I got a concert deal! You know that band trifecta? Well darlen is in jail for trying to murder sierra because she wanted to be the lead singer!'' so they asked me to preform with them again for one week in England! Its the same time we are going! Isn't that awesome!'' Well not that sierra almost got murdered, but the other part is great right!''

''Thats awsome!'' Fletcher said excitedly,'' I am so happy for you!''

''He got out of his seat to hug her,'' she hugged him back tightly.

Jealousy washed through me but I shook it off.

''I am happy for you two chyna! ''I said trying to sound happy.

She smiles at me and hugged me.

''I can't wait to get to England! ''She squealed, ''it is going to be the best months of our lives!''

''I hope so. ''I wispeared softly.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach.

I made soft noise but Fletcher and chyna didn't hear.

I felt like this for one hour one week ago, maybe I should go to a doctor, no, I am sure I am just over reacting, people get stomach problems all the time, so its nothing big.

Well I am sure its nothing, I think.

* * *

At the end of the school day we said our goodbyes to chyna and began to walk to my house.

Fletcher came over to my house on Thursday's when his parents had to work late.

At my house it was just me and my mother, my dad died from cancer a few years ago, I was little so I don't remember him much, my mom still thinks about him sometimes, from what I could tell she loved him a lot, she used to tell me stories about him and get teary eyed.

School wasn't far from my house so we got there quickly.

We came to my brown bricked house in a matter of minutes, I grabbed they house key out of my book bag and stuck it into the golden key hole.

I opened the bright red door and walked in with fletcher close behind me.

I went straight for the large silver fridge in my large kitchen and got my favorite snack, pop tarts. I have loved them since I was born, Fletcher loved them two.

I got the chocolate kind out, my favorite, I handed a pack to fletcher and took one for myself.

I sat my book bag at the front door along with Fletcher's, I sat down on my brown leather couch and turned on the TV.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and my favorite show Lizzie McGuire was on.

Fletcher plopped down next to me and watched the episode with me.

* * *

Around sixth p.m I began to get tired, my stomach didn't feel right, I thought it was nothing, after all I did eat cafeteria food.

A very sharp pain went through my stomach and I groaned silently, why was I feeling like this?I felt fine earlier.

I groaned silently and accidentally rested my head on Fletcher's lap.

I was to drowsy to lift my head back up so kept it where it was.

He didn't seem to mind, neither did i,I blinked drowsily trying to keep my eyes open, I let out soft moans,i closed my eyes tightly, I could feel tears trying to spill from my eyes but I wouldn't let them.

Suddenly I felt a soft warm hand on my hair.

''Are you OK live? ''He asked gently.

I shook my head in to much pain to speak.

Another wave of pain went through my stomach and I felt something caught in my throat.

He began to stroke my hair softly, I smiled at the feel of his hand.

I brought my legs up from the hard wood floor and rested them out the couch.

When I did this my stomach hurt even more, suddenly my palms began to sweat.

I began to make soft noises that a little baby would make when they where upset.

One second later I felt myself being lifted off of the couch.

I looked up and saw Fletcher carrying me up the stairs.

He walked up the carpeted stairs and turned a right corner, we pasted two bed rooms before we came to my bright green and light pink bed room.

He put me down on my white butterfly bed spread, I had a queen sized bed with white polls and dozens of stuffed animals.

I moved up on my pillow slightly, I winced a bit because it hurt to move anything.

''I'll be right back.'' He said softly.

He went into my bathroom inside of my bed room, I heard him digging through my medicine cabinet and jiggle stuff around, he closed the cabinet and came back into my room.

He had stomach medicine in his hand. He also carried a small plastic spoon, he sat on my bed and opened the bottle.

He asked me to open my mouth and I did, I swallowed the awful medicine and then rested my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes.

I felt Fletcher clime on to the bed next to me, he draped his arm around my waist and stared at me smiling.

I smiled back happily before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: so how did you like the fluff! I loved it! Anyways have a good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helllo!**

**Thank you all for reading my new antfarm story!**

**This will be a flyna story! Or folive! **

**It will be a mystery towards the end of the story the couples will be reveled!**

**Violet will be in this story.**

**Their will be slight fiolet and angive.**

**Anyway please enjoy this long story!**

**Chyna: what she whore in pantent pending.**

**Olive: what she whore in ''phantom locker.''**

**Fletcher: what he whore in the first episode of season 3.**

**Violet: what she whore in identity crisis.**

* * *

Fletcher's POV.

Around midnight I woke up next to olive with both of my arm rapped around her.

One of my arms was rapped around her waist and the other went across her chest,while she slept she didn't make a sound, her chest went up and down slowly,she looked so beautiful asleep, and awake,wait! Did I just call olive beautiful?

Olive rolled over in her sleep and snuggled into my chest, I smiled at her, I wonder what this would be like with chyna.

I turned over slightly and looked at the clock, my parents where going to kill me! I slowly got up from olive's bed and let her head gently fall on her pillow, I tiptoed out of the room quietly, I walked past miss doyal's bed room and went down the stairs, once I got down stairs I headed straight for the door, I picked up my back pack and put it on my shoulders.

I opens the front door, walked out and closed it behind me.

I jumped down the brown brick stairs then ran down the sidewalk.

Olive and I lived in the same neighbor hood, I only had to go four streets down and turn left then right before I reached my red bricked house.

Instead of going to the front door I ran to the back of the house, I took the key to the white French doors out of my pocket and slide it into the gold lock, one second later I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. It was slightly smaller than olive's, it had a silver fridge, granet counter tops, and dark brown cabinets.

I walked past my small living room and walked up the carpeted stairs, when I got to the top I past my parents bed room, then I came to my room which was across from theirs.

My room was dark blue, it was a bit messy,I pictures of me,chyna,and olive hanging all over my walls, I also had some of my paintings hanging on the walls.

I plopped my orange book bag down in a corner and hopped onto my bed.

My bed had blue sheets,and an orange comforter,the bed post where brown.

I yawned tiredly then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Olive's POV.

At the sound of my alarm clock my eyes snapped open,I rubbed my eyes tiredly then sat up,I looked over at the clock on my white nightstand and read them time.

It was only six o'clock in the morning so I still had time to get to school,I looked down at myself and saw that I still had my day clothes on.

Oh that's right! Fletcher stayed late last night and helped take care of me! That was so sweet!

I stretched my arms out and yawned, I got of the bed and went to my closet.

I opened the white French doors and looked for an outfit to where, after looking for five seconds I came across one of my favorite outfits.

The really cute one that I whore the night chyna tricked me into going to school trying to prove that my locker wasn't really haunted.

I took my outfit from the hanger it was on, I walked over to my bed and neatly placed in on the edge letting some of the outfit hang off of the bed.

After that I went towards my bathroom to get ready for my bathe.

* * *

Around seven o'clock I was dressed in my outfit, my teeth where brushed,I washed my face, put lotion on, and my hair was brushed neatly, not a hair out of place, I had the head band that went with is in my hair also.

I smiled at my self in my bathroom mirror .

Then I headed down stairs for breakfast.

Mom always made breakfast in the morning, when I got down stairs I smelt beacon, and eggs, my favorite breakfast.

''Good morning olive, ''my mother said in a sing song tone.

''Good morning mom!'' I said back kissing her on her cheek.

''So how was your date with Fletcher? ''She asked smiling.

''Mom!'' I said loudly, ''it wasn't a date! ''Me and Fletcher are just friends!

''Honey you have liked him since kindergarten, ''she said smirking,'' I am sure he likes you back, and you are always talking about how he adores chyna and never talks to you anymore.''

''I am not winning this argument am I? ''I asked raising my eyebrow.

My mother laughed and shook her head no.

''Thought so.''

''Anyway my class is taking a school trip to England, ''I said trying to change the subject, could I go?''

''Of course you can sweetie,'' she said happily, ''how long will you be gone?''

''Two months. ''I replied, don't worry one of the teachers will be with us, ''all of the expenses are paid, all you have to do is sign this permission slip, ''I said walking over to my book bag at the front door.

''Oh what will I do when you are gone! ''She asked sadly,'' I will miss my little olive.''

''I will call you every night I promise. ''I said smiling.

''Oh alright, ''she said getting out a pen from one of the draws in the kitchen,'' but will you are on that trip no making out with Fletcher!''

''Mom!''

* * *

Two weeks later on Thursday march 12 it was time to leave for England.

Fletcher and chyna road with me and my mom to the air port.

Fletcher was at the end on the left, I was in the middle, and chyna was at the end on the right.

Chyna had her ear buds in and was listening to one of her favorite artist.

I was looking out the window on Fletcher's side looking at the road.

After ten minutes of riding in the car we made it to the air port,my mom let us out at the front,we got our bags out of the back of the car a said goodbye to mom.

She waved at us happily then drove off.

We walked into the building and saw all of the ants waiting in a line.

We walked over To them and greeted them happily.

''OK children!'' Our history teacher miss Jonson yelled, ''we will be boarding the plain in five minutes! Does everyone have their tickets!''

We all shouted yes together.

She nodded her head and went to a counter to talk to a flight attendant.

''Hey Fletcher want to sit next to me on the plane? ''Chyna asked happily.

I got funny feeling in my stomach for some reason.

''Sure chyna! ''Fletcher answered happily.

I glared at chyna, how come she was into fletcher all of a sudden? And why did I care so much?

Maybe my mom was right, maybe I do like Fletcher, or maybe I am just being silly! If chyna likes him I am cool with it, oh who am I kidding! No I'm not! But I wouldn't want yo hurt chyna, its not worth it, I don't want to lose my best friend.

Suddenly a voice from over the intercom came on and said plane a at gate 12 was boarding.

Our teacher said it was time to leave, so we headed for the gate in a straight line.

Once we where all on the plane chyna put her things in the storage unite above the seats.

She sat next to Fletcher and smiled at him happily, I sucked in my breath and exhaled angrily,I put my things in the storage next to hers and took the window seat next to Fletcher.

I grabbed a book from my bag pack on the floor and crossed my legs, I opened the large book to page fifty, it was a science book.

A few minutes later the plane took off.

Flecter had already fallen asleep, chyna was reading a magazine on music, and Angus who was in the seat behind me was clipping his toe nails.

I groaned in disgust.

Two hours later it was around six p.m when I felt a sharp pain go through my head.

Why did this keep happening? I went to the doctor yesterday and she said I should be OK!

I sighed sadly, I hope this doesn't happen during the trip.

I sat back and rested My head back on my seat, Fletcher was still asleep beside me.

I sighed again and closed my eyes to rest.

Maybe if I take a nap I will feel better, little did I know was that it wouldn't get better.

* * *

Chyna's POV.

About two hours into the flight I stopped reading my magazine on music, I just decided to sit there.

I glanced over at olive and Fletcher and saw olive's head on his shoulder! Fletcher had his head on top of hers! Why where they asleep like that! They always bicker and don't even like each other! Sure I never took a second glance at Fletcher, but things where different now, I guess I liked Fletcher, I have actually liked him for a long time, I just never realized it.

I never thought it would happen, but somehow it did.

I know Fletcher already likes me, I just need to tell him that's all, olive doesn't even like him at all! She teases him all the time and doesn't care about him, In my opinion olive is terrible to him, he deserves better! I would be nice to him! And love him unlike her! I can't let olive hurt Fletcher anymore than she already has! I have to do something, and fast!

* * *

Fletcher's POV.

The next day around six a.m I woke up early , my back hurt a little bit from sleeping in an air plane chair all night, for some reason I couldn't move that much because of a heavy object on my shoulder.

I cranked my neck to the right and saw olive laying on me sleeping peacefully with a large happy smile on her face.

Even I couldn't deny that she looked like an angel when she was asleep, she just looked so peaceful, I'll just let her sleep,she must be tired.

On the other side of me chyna was wide awake, she was smiling at me brightly.

''Good morning Fletcher! ''She said softly but happily, muffin?

She held out a chocolate chip muffin that she got from her food tray.

''Uh no thanks,'' I said kindly, ''I am not really hungry.''

''OK then fletch! ''She squealed, ''but you should eat something later because your my best friend and I will always care about you!''

''Huh?''

''Know don't you worry your nappy little head about anything! ''She said happily,'' you should just rest!''

''What's going on?''

Chyna and I turned around and saw olive rubbing her eyes tiredly.

''Oh I am just telling Fletcher how much I love him! ''Chyna replied happily.

''Oh. ''Olive said softly.

Almost a second later we heard a scratch over the loud speaker, we all looked up at the ceiling and listened for a voice.

''Attention all passengers! We will be landing in England in five minutes! Please put on your seat belts! Again we will be landing in five minutes! Please put on your seat belts!''

We all put on out seat belts and sat back.

Chyna unexpectedly grabbed my hand and held it until we landed.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw sadness in my sweet olive's eyes, did I just call her my sweet olive? I am in love with chyna! What's happening to me! I couldn't be falling for olive! Could I?

_Flash back..._

_''Olivia! ''A seven year old Fletcher yelled, where are you!_

_The two young geniuses where playing in olive's back yard one bright warm sunny day, they where as happy as they could be, they where friends ever since they where in kindergarten, it was no secret that they loved each other, even at a young age they had so much chemistry._

_''I'm up here Fletcher! ''Olive giggled happily._

_She was up in their secret tree house that Fletcher's father built for them sixth months earlier, they where the only two that had been up there._

_Fletcher claimed up the brown latter to their brown tree house, olive was sitting outside of the tree house on the floor, her legs where hanging off slightly, she was swinging them back and forth carelessly._

_''What is it Olivia? ''Fletcher asked sitting down next to her letting his feet hang down._

_''Look at the sky from here!'' She said excitedly, ''isn't it pretty! That could looks like a little kitten!''_

_''Yeah the sky is pretty,'' Fletcher said calmly, ''but not as pretty as you.''_

_Olive blushed slightly._

_''T-thanks Fletch.'' She said softly._

_Fletcher hesitated for a second before giving olive a small peck on the cheek._

_Olive was stunned, but she still smiled._

_''I love you olive. ''Fletcher said sincerely._

_''I love you two Fletcher.''_

* * *

Maybe I do love olive. I need to tell her soon, I don't want to lose her!

I thought I loved chyna, but in a different why than I first thought, maybe she was just a crush, maybe I should give olive a chance.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next on the drama begins! Just to warn you chyna is ooc for some of the story, next chapter something bad happens, really bad, can you guess what it is? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello!**

**thank you for the reviews!**

**I loved the replies!**

**Just to let you know I wont be updating for a few days next week!**

**Just to warn you chyna goes crazy for like a chapter or two.**

**Well with that please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Please review! **

**And sorry this chapter is all in bold print! there is a problem with my lap top.**

* * *

**Olive's pov.**

**We where still on the plane after five minutes, I don't know why, the pilot said we should land five minutes ago.**

**I for one was ready to get off of this plane, a guy in the seat next to us was shaving his arm pits and getting hair all over the floor! it was disgusting! couldn't he just read something or watch a movie like everyone else? And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse angus started picking stuff out of his feet with his fingernails! I think a small family of animals built a home in there!**

**''I cant wait to get off of this stupid plane!'' chyna complained, ''I want to take a tour of England! ''**

**''shut up chyna!'' violet said loudly from a few rows back, ''we are all ready to get off this plane!''**

**''Interesting fact toid about planes-''I started.**

**''Be quiet olive!'' chyna said rolling her eyes,'' nobody cares about your dumb factoids! On this trip could you be less annoying than usual?''**

**''don't tell me to be quite!'' I shouted, I do have rights you know! ''I am human!''**

**''No you aren't human!'' she shouted,'' Your just a robot! a dumb useless robot! I don't even know why you are in the ant program! just because you can memorize stuff doesn't make you special! You don't belong here olive! you don't belong anywhere! Your talent is pointless and so is your pathetic life! Nobody loves you! ''**

**My heart skipped a beat, did my best friend, the sweet loving chyna parks really say that? Should I believe her? am I really dumb and useless? does nobody care for me? No! I have feelings! I have thoughts and concerns! I am important! I am not a robot!**

**''I am not a robot!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs.**

**Tears came to my eyes, I let some of the tears stream down my face.**

**My rosey cheeks turned apple red in anger.**

**At first I was sad, now I am mad, I am not even mad, I am furious.**

**I jumped out of my seat causing fletcher and chyna to jump, I moved past fletcher then yanked chyna out of her seat by her shoulders, I shoved her up against the wall across from where we sat, they people from that row quickly got out of the way.**

**I put my face close to chyna and screamed my words so loud that the whole plane could here.**

**''Listen you spoiled brat!'' I screamed,'' I am not useless! Do you think that cackling you do everyday is talent?! You don't have a talented bone in your body! IF you think that mess you call talent is worthy of skipping a few grades somebody must have lied to you! Your are a selfish ugly liar! I thought you where my friend! How dare you treat me this way! I tried to be a good friend to you! yet you ignore me and call me dumb and useless! And just look at poor fletcher! he loves you and you treat him like he is human waist! ''**

**At that point I lost it and slapped chyna in the face knocking her to the ground.**

**Enough is enough! she will never hurt anyone else like this again as long as I live!**

**Cant she see what she already has! all she wants is fame! She has everything she needs!**

**''I hate you chyna parks! ''I screamed.**

**I wasn't thinking at all, I was to blinded with rage to register what I was doing.**

**I kicked her in her belly causing her to scream, I kicked her again in her left leg causing tears to escape her eyes.**

**she looked like she was in a lot of pain, my mind told me to stop but I didn't listen.**

**I balled up my fist and put it high in the air before crashing it onto chyna's right eye, next I gave her a scratch on the right side of her face, the entire time I was doing this I was crying and screaming, everyone was staring at me and not moving on inch, I slapped chyna in her face five times before kicking her in her back very hard.**

**''Olive stop!'' fletcher screamed running over to me and pulling me away from a screaming and crying chyna.**

**''olive I know your upset but please calm down!'' he said gently.**

**''Oh so your not going to comfort your dumb girlfriend!'' I asked sarcasticly, ''do you even care about me fletcher!''**

**Fletcher opened his mouth to say something when the plane began to shake violently.**

**''What's going on!'' violet yelled.**

**The plane began to shake harder and harder until it felt like we where falling from the sky.**

**Wait a minute, we must be crashing!**

**Not many people where able to survive plane crashes, especially when the plane caught fire, that could happen to us!**

**''Everyone get in your seats!'' I screamed in panic,'' we are going to crash!''**

**Everyone on the plane did as they where told, angus had to help chyna into her seat because she was bleeding.**

**I fastened my seat belt along with a petrified fletcher.**

**I took a glance out of my window and saw that we where over a large crystal blue ocean, great! if our plane lands in the ocean we could drown!**

**Chyna was sitting next to both of us crying and shaking, I don't know if it was because of the beat down I gave her, or the fact that we where at deaths door.**

**I don't know what came over me when a beat her up, I just felt this large amount of rage towards her, it was just what she said to me, I never thought she could be so mean to me, well I geuss I shouldn't have hurt her like that, now she will never forgive me! I know she said mean things to me but I shouldn't have done that! I geuss I am just to self conscious, and insecure, but I have no right to take it out on my friends.**

**suddenly I felt something cold and wet on my feet, I looked down and saw blue water up to my ankles.**

**Oh my gosh! we might die! I don't want to die! this cant be happening! everything is going to be ok!**

**I held onto my seat as tight as I could and silently prayed that we would make it out alive.**

**I think fletcher and chyna where just as terrified as I was, they are my best friends! I don't want to lose them! **

**My breath became heavy and my hands began to tense up, I don't think I have ever been so scared in my whole life!**

**I looked out the window on last time and saw crystal blue water, the water slowly crept into the plane and we began to sink lower and lower with each passing second.**

** soon the water was up to our necks, that was the final straw for me, I tried to get out of my seat belt but to my horror it was stuck.**

**chyna, fletcher, violet, angus, the other ants, and the rest of the people on the plane where able to get out of their seats, some of them tried to look for an exit, others put on life jakets and tried to help other people, unfortunately fletcher and chyna didn't notice that I was stuck, so they left their seats without me, I tried calling out for them but the water had gotten up to the ceiling before I could, I held my breath for as long as I could, but I couldn't swim, I was going to learn this summer, looks like its to late.**

**I tried banging on the wall but nobody paid attention to me, was I really invisible? **

**I think the people on the plane found an exit, because the plane got quiet quickly, I didn't here frantic feet swimming around anymore, I did her a sound but the water swaying around, I cant believe they left me to die here!**

**My eyes started to close slowly but I fought to keep them open, I struggled one last time to get out of my seat belt before it finally unhooked, but it was to late, water began to fill my nose and mouth, I began to faint slowly, a few tears escaped my eyes, I could feel my self floating to the plane floor, why, why did this have to happen to me? just why?**

**I was a good person! I tried to be friendly! I tried never to get in trouble! why do bad things happen to good people? **

**with these thoughts in my head I took my final breath and slipped into darkness.**

* * *

**A/N:'' this chapter was sad for me to write! I hated doing this to olive! beating up chyna was ooc for olive, and so was chyna calling olive worthless, but I needed to add a lot of drama and depth to the story, I am usually not one for cliff hangers or stuff like that, I don't like to make people suffer, so another chapter will be posted later tonight, or early tomorrow afternoon. well goodnight everyone! please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!''**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**I hope you liked the next chapter!**

**Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

**I also hoped you like the cliff hanger!**

**Do you think olive will live? Please read to find out!**

* * *

Fletcher's pov.

Five minutes after the plane crashed I came up from the water coughing and gasping for air, I had no idea where olive had gone, chyna followed me out of the plane, she came up beside me coughing, she was covered in cuts, she had a black bruise forming around her right eye from the hard punch that olive gave her, it looked pretty bad, her eye was slightly swollen and puffy, olive really messed her up for what she said, how dare olive do this to my chyna!

''Are you ok chyna? ''I asked.

She nodded her head sadly.

I took one of her hands gently then slowly helped her get away from the plane, I am never speaking to olive again! I don't even care about where she is!

''Fletcher where is olive?'' chyna asked.

''I don't know, ''I replied shrugging.

''She could still be in the plane! ''chyna said franticly, ''we have to go back and see!''

As much as I hate to admit it she was right, olive was still my best friend, a very good best friend, I guess I over reacted, chyna did say some mean things.

''Ok chyna why don't you go ahead with the rest of the group and I will go back for olive to see if she is there. ''I said sweetly.

chyna nodded her head then swam towards one of the other ants that was close by.

I went back towards the underwater plane, I didn't have to swim far to get there, once I got near the plane I took a deep breath and dove underwater afraid of what I might find.

* * *

When I was back inside the plane I found that some of the walls where dented, the windows where broken, I tried my best not to get cut on the glass on the floor.

I went towards where chyna, olive, and I sat, when i got there i found something shocking.

My best friend olive doyle was unconscious and floating in a pool of her own blood.

If i could scream i would have, i have never seen such i horrible site in all of my life! How did this happen!

I moved closer towards her and bent down next to her.

When i moved closer i saw a cut on the back of her head, I looked over at the wall of the plane and saw a sharp jagged edge of the wall sticking out, she must have hit her head on that.

There was no time to waist! i have to get her out of her before she loses all of her blood!

I gently rapped my arms around her tiny for and picked her up, i healed her tightly in my arms, I looked at her sleeping frail form and felt horrible about what i thought earlier, I was wrong, i didn't mean it! I do care about olive! more than anything! I cant lose her! I cant lose my beautiful olive!

I gently kissed her hair and then used one arm to swim to the door and outside of the plane.

* * *

Several minutes later I put i still bleeding and sleeping olive on the soft beige sand, most of the people on the plane made it out safe, some where injured, our pilot survived the crash, but just barely. All of the ants where ok exept for chyna and olive, olive was worse, she looked a bit pale, I cant lose her! not now! not ever!

Violet came over to help with olive, she gave me the jacket she was wearing on the plane to help stop olive's bleeding.

I thanked her then gently lifted olive's head up and put violet's black thick jacket where olive's head was.

I rested her head back down on the jacket and stroked her head.

''There must be water in her lungs,'' violet said gravely, ''we need to get it out of her so she can breath.''

I nodded sadly then bent down on my knees, I swallowed the lump i had in my throat and put my lips on olive's soft lips.

I blew air as hard as i could into her mouth, I came up for air and then blew again, I kept doing this for a few seconds then I heard small coughs and moans.

Olive began to cough up a lot of water, her eyes slowly opened, she looked around with confusion, she tried to speak but her throat was to dry, Her bleeding had slowed down a bit and had almost stopped, it was a miracle.

''Its ok olive, ''I whispered softly, your going to be alright.

She gave me a small smile, i returned the smile even though on the inside i was very worried, we needed to get to a hospital! I think we where on a beach in England, We shouldn't have to look far for help.

From know on I will protect olive with my life.

* * *

Chyna's pov.

I am so glad I didn't blow my cover! Telling fletcher to go save olive was just a ploy to save my behind, i never really meant it! who cares about olive! i should've kept my mouth shut! and she would be dead know! I am such a good actress! She has to pay for beating me up! I thought for sure fletcher would ditch her for that! I have to kick it up a notch! Nobody is going to steal my fletcher from me! I will have to get rid of olive, even if she doesn't want to go!

If he is to blind to see I don't like olive he must be stupid!

I never thought I would be like this towards olive! oh well! Fletcher is mind and olive has to deal with me now!

I know i shouldn't but I don't care! I deserve this! not her! what has she done for me anyway? Nothing! Tomorrow around this time olive will be gone and fletcher will be all mine!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Please review! By the way what do you think of chyna?**


End file.
